The Heart's Memories
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: They say blood runs thicker than water; that love can transcend time and conquer all evils and that life is what we make of it… They also say you hurt the ones you love the most.


**Memories of the Heart**

**Summary:** _They say blood runs thicker than water; that love can transcend time and conquer all evils and that life is what we make of it… They also say you hurt the ones you love the most._

**Disclaimer:** This is a Fan-fiction story of the cartoon; Danny Phantom, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all characters not affiliated with the show are copyright © 2010 to Elemental-Zer0.

**Authors Note/Warnings:** _Ok I have to admit this story was inspired by two stories already on here, the first one; __**Memories**__ by __**Nylah**__ – an awesome story of mass memory loss, my main inspiration for my own plot here, and the second story was; __**The Sound of a Whisper**__ by __**Frodo01228**__ – another awesome story of Danny being deaf. Now my Story contains both mass memory loss and deafness but the story is different to the above two inspirations. Please let me know what you think? _

_Also I was listening to __**RELAX Song #15 - The Deepest most relaxing music and video ever – Air **__by __**PaulFromStokeUK**__ on You tube while typing this… it really added to the emotion. Have a listen and see what you think._

_No flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue – **_No such thing as love…_

It was cold.

Quiet.

Still.

The wind gently moaned through the bare branches. The trees, so sturdy and strong; bending to the incorporeal breath as it passed through, gently heaving a haste and pitying sigh as it swirled on its path, away from the devastation that was ending her life. The cold red snow beneath her held her still; its ice cold fingers trembling against her frozen body as though struggling to hold her life inside her. Struggling to help her stay alive. But its mere touch was a promised death.

This was it.

She was alone.

Dying.

With no hero to save her.

No love to hold her close. To beg for her to fight this bleak cold end. Her parents didn't remember her, didn't know who she was anymore. Her friends looked at her as though she were a stranger. Why couldn't anyone remember her? Didn't she exist? Wasn't she real?

Did it matter anymore?

"You poor child." A shadow passed over her. A voice muttered softly by her ear. "What's your name child?" He asked, his voice strong but soft in the muted frost bitten forest that surrounded them. She couldn't tell him; couldn't find her voice, couldn't find the breath to pass her lips. Tears began to freeze in her eyes, some rolling down over her nose before the cold stilled them in their tracks. She wanted to forget them all. She wanted a new family; a Mother, Father, even a brother.

"Its ok child, I've got you." Her eyes closed, a soft sigh escaped her blue lips. She felt him lift her up; cradle her in his strong arms. This was a father's touch. He was warm, strong… caring.

"I've been looking for you for a while now Amelia." He was talking to her, anchoring her wandering thoughts as death thrust and parried for her life. "You've made a lot of enemies in this town. But don't worry; I'm going to take you away from here, I'm going to take you somewhere far away… you'll be safe with me, in Wisconsin."

Wisconsin… what a pretty name. Maybe mother and brother will be there too? She smiled weakly, she looked forward to meeting them.

"Sleep Amelia… I'm here now." The voice spoke again, rumbling against her ear. "Sleep my child."

She let the darkness take her.

* * *

**A/N**; _it's only the prologue… more action coming next chapter I promise!_


End file.
